Did I Do Something Wrong?
by Addicted to the Internet
Summary: This is Self Insertion fanfic. It centers mainly on LxOC, and some slight LightxOC later on. Two girls on a collage roadtrip, experience some plane turbulence and end up in the Death Note world. They later discover that they are not in Kansas anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Flight of the Concords

"So would you ladies like some pretzels or a cookie today?" The flight attendant asked.

Audrey glanced over at the flight attendant. "Yeah I'll take a cookie," she smiled and motioned to Jennifer.

"What about your friend?"

Jennifer laughed, "Cookie of course!" the attendant smiled and placed a package before both of them.

After taking a bite Audrey poked Jennifer, "I still liked the FIU campus, it was environmentally sensitive."

"You are such a hippie sometimes."

"Really this coming from the green eating little skinny ass pole. Did you have your salad today?"

"You have no room to talk little miss. vegetarian! I eat whatever I want, I just tend to like vegetables."

"Alright then, I claim defeat. its either that or wont ever get off this topic. Back to the point. The curriculum was okay, I think it would be an interesting school to go to, far better than ASU, they were too strict."

"Meh I really didn't like FIU that much they seemed a little to into their selves for my taste. I mean its not like they were a top rated school even on our list," Jennifer leaned back in her seat. "I kind of liked University of Utah I mean they did get a bunch more money recently since they made it into the PAC ten."

"Yeah it was interesting. I did like the classes they where offering, but its in Utah I mean, really those Mormons," Audrey laughed "They'd end up driving me insane. So, what I don't like is that they'll probably use most of that money for sports," a bing sounded into the fairly quite plane, the SEAT BELT sign blinked on. "Weird, that shouldn't happen until later," Audrey buckled up. The plane jerked and the intercom sounded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we're having some turbulence. Please keep calm we should be through it soon." The plane jerked again and Audrey slammed into her tray.

"Shit, that hurt." the plane took a right and Audrey hit the window and was crammed next to Jennifer. "Jen, I'm scared," She grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard, then the air masks dropped.

"Its okay its just turbulence, it should be over in a few minutes," She smiled reassuringly at Audrey. After a few minutes of bumpy flying the plane ride calmed into a tranquil flight. Audrey turned the overhead lights off and pulled up her blanket to settle in for the night.

"Night Jenn," she murmured at the heap covered in a blanket.

"Night, Night."

Jerking awake as the plane landed, Audrey turned and smiled at Jennifer. She was clutching her blankets.

"Wakey, Wakey" she murmured shaking her awake.

"Bite me," Jennifer grumbled from underneath her blanket.

"Its time, we need to leave. Think about it, soon we will be in a hotel, sleeping on a bed or ordering room service." Audrey laughed pulling at the blankets covering Jennifer. "Alright, so . . . are you going to comply or will have to ask for some water?"

"Fine," she grumbled pushing the blankets away. "There better be coffee waiting for me on the other side of the gate."

"I know I am in need of caffeine," Audrey said pulling out their carry on bag from the overhead compartment. "Lets go I don't want to get stuck here."

Jennifer stared at the long line of obese tourists trying to push their way out of the airplane. "I think its too late for that."

"Yeah, you're right," Audrey said glancing at the line. "But were skinny for a reason, we can push and squeeze by."

"True," Jennifer swung her backpack over a shoulder, "Okay lets do this."

"Or better yet, we can go with plan B. Having one of us pass out. Quickly drop like a rock." Audrey said as she turned and screamed, "She can't breathe! Quickly get her off the airplane."

Jennifer fell down to her knees bonking her head against the armrest. The tourists cleared and the attendants rushed to them.

"When did you notice she couldn't breathe?" One of them asked.

"She complained that it was hot in here, but I don't know. Please help her," Audrey's eyes were glossy with tears. "I don't know what I'd do with out her." Tears streamed down her cheeks. The pilot picked Jennifer up and walked towards the exit followed by a sobbing Audrey. As the pilot reached the edge of the connecting bridge, Jennifer's eyes fluttered open. "She's alive!"

Jennifer stared blankly up at the pilot, "What is going on?" She tilted her head to Audrey, "Oh, I thought I was heaven, apparently I wasn't as good as I thought. Well, Hell it is."

"Ma'am are you alright, you suddenly passed out. You gave your friend there quite a big shock."

"Yeah, I think I just didn't drink very much water on the flight that and it was so hot..."

"Just to be sure, we'll get you checked at safety and security before we let you go," the pilot started off towards the left.

"Do mind staying with her for a few minutes while I go get our luggage?" She smiled coyly, "You know how those lines get."

"Oh, . . . sure, its the least I could do. She collapsed on my plane."

"Alright thanks . . ." Audrey rushed off to get their luggage.

"You don't have to wait with me, I'll be fine. I was probably just a little dehydrated," Jennifer smiled at the man. Also known as, leave me alone! I don't like this thing Audrey is making me do... again.

"Oh hey you're still here . . . I thought you were going to the . . . thing?" Audrey asked confused.

"Are you all better now, can we leave?"

"Yeah I should be fine. Lets head to a hotel."

"Sweet, lets get out of here." Audrey passed over Jennifer's green zebra striped bag. She turned and smiled at the pilot, "Thanks for helping us out um . . . John." Audrey smiled flirtatiously while brushing her raven streaked hair to the side. "So . . um, I'll see you around?"

"Thanks again for getting me out of there," Jennifer smiled, "Come on Audrey we need to get to our hotel quickly before its too late to check in." She grabbed her cousin's arm subtly dragging her out of there.

"Wait! John give me a call," Audrey quickly yelled her digits as she was dragged away.

Jennifer didn't stop dragging her until they reached the automatic doors to the outside. "So was this pilot number 3, or was this number 4?"

"Hey, the one in Mexico doesn't count. He was pity date. Plus this one will be gone because he's an international pilot."

"Oh, right that totally makes a difference." They bickered back and forth like this until they reached the hotel.

As they walked toward there hotel room, Audrey noticed how it had an Asian feel towards it. Their hotel room was quite spacious, but the bathroom was breathtaking.

"Oooh look, a shower." Audrey turned and cocked her head at Jennifer. "Do you think they have wi fi?"

"This is a hotel . . . in Japan, no I don't think they will have wi fi," she gave Audrey a look then continued to say ,"And the Easter bunny is going to join us in a few minutes too."

"Oooh chocolate," Audrey cocked her head to the side, "So does that mean Santa is real? He hasn't responded to my letters, is he ignoring me?" Audrey asked tearing up.

"Yes cause you've been a naughty, naughty girl," she laughed knowing that Audrey knew what she was talking about.

"That incident in Vegas meant nothing, it was completely innocent." Audrey said defending herself.

Jennifer laughed, "Sure it is, well since your not going to back down from your denial I am going to sleep." She crawled into the bed farthest away from bathroom.

"Okay, I will too, but first I need to set up the coffee machine." Audrey moved to her red apple print, black suitcase and pulled out her conveniently packed coffee machine. she walked over to the water heater and connected the machine to the wall. Setting up the timer for 9am, tomorrow morning. Audrey undressed and put on her night wear. "Night Jenn," she said slipping into bed.

Jennifer awoke to an annoying buzzing noise followed by the smell of strong Colombian coffee. "Audrey," she said groggily. Hearing no response, she repeated herself dragging out the name.

Audrey mumbled her annoyance at Jennifer. She glanced at the clock and screamed. "Its 9:30! We have to be there by 10:20 am!" The girls scrambled off their beds and got ready for their tour at Tokyo University.

Audrey and Jennifer had some how made it on time for their tour of the college and were now wandering around the campus. They were chatting back and forth about all of the colleges, comparing them some more since this was the last leg of the trip. That was until they saw two familiar looking people standing in front of them on the walkway.

"Its 'L' and Imagay!" Audrey screamed in complete fan girl mode as she threw herself at L.

"Dudes I respect you, you come here and you still cosplay." Jennifer said munching on her complimentary muffin pulling said screaming fan girl from the innocent bystander.

In unison the so called cosplayers said, "Cosplay?" They both turned to each other and frowned confused.

"I'm sorry, but i think you have us confused for someone else, . . . ladies," Light said, pleased by L's irritation towards his contact with the female form.

Jennifer let out a loud psshhhtt noise, "Hardly, Imagay its not like we know you personally we just know the characters you cosplay as." She glanced down at her hand realizing that her free muffin was now reduced to the icky paper cup. "Sad, I thought there was more."

"Ahhh, Jenn let go. This is the perfect moment for Operation Barracuda." Audrey said happily, rubbing her hands together.

"Operation Barracuda?" Jennifer asked confused

"Hombre con hombre, piensa Rin, (1)" Audrey said deadpan.

"Ohh, right." Jennifer said as realization hit her.

L stared blankly at the girl, "I am not and never will I be homosexual."

"You say that now then you chain yourself to Light," Jennifer said blandly.

An awkward silence lingered in the air.

"Since its clear that you know both of us, would mind returning the favor and introduce yourselves?" Light asked.

"Sure thing Imagay," Jennifer said making a gun gesture in his direction. "My name is Summers, Buffy Summers, and this is my cousin Laura Croft," Jennifer held back her laugh.

"Excuse me Buffy what is this Imagay you keep calling me? My name is Light, so where did this come from?" Light asked confused.

"Well your last night name is Yagami right?" Jennifer asked patiently.

"Yes, what are you getting at?"

"In romanized form it is spelled Y-A-G-A-M-I, which backwards spells Imagay," Jennifer said with a small smirk.

". . . " Light was speechless.

At the same time...

"Its a pleasure to meet you L, you are absolutely better than the live-action. They should have totally picked you, maybe you lost because of your acting skills. But you look like you've lived L's life, I mean your eyes are beautiful. You look like you've suffered from insomnia, your hunched back, it brings tears to my eyes." Audrey said covering her mouth and turning away her head to hide her tears.

L, ever in character, merely stared blankly at the ranting female.

Jennifer stared at Audrey, "Well, um its been nice to meet you but me and Laura have a date with the Harujuku Shopping Center."

"No! We have to commence Operation Lollipop." Audrey said jumping up and down.

"No," Jennifer said glaring at Audrey.

"But then...we should at least take pictures before we leave. Come on Buffy," Audrey asked pouting her lips, "It'll only take a minute." Audrey waved her camera excitedly.

Jennifer stared at the two confused men, "Is that alright with you?"

"Who cares just take the damn picture!" Audrey said positioning herself next to L.

"Cheese," said Jennifer, "And no groping L, Laura."

"No promises," Audrey said squeezing L's ass.

Jennifer rolled her eyes and clicked the button. Forever capturing L's surprised face, Light's disgust at realizing what happened, and Audrey utterly satisfied smile.

She then proceeded to grab Audrey's hand to haul her away, "See you guys around."

The two girls then ran off into the horizon.

(1) Man with man. Think Rin (Rin is a friend of ours who is yaoi centric)

Author's Note: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of Did I Do Something Wrong? In case your wondering yes this is a Self Insertion fan fiction if you could not tell already. There are two people writing this however we shall not tell you our other user names as to the people dogging us.

We are going to be hosting a contest every chapter after this one. Since we both have some references in this chapter and probably a lot more in every one after this, we want to know how many of you can get them all right. The person who gets the most right, or I suppose the first one to get them all right, will be able to request us putting a reference into this story. So when you review, put in as many of the references as you can find and what kind of joke/reference you would like us to add. We will probably add your name at the beginning giving you credit too. Sooo you know what this means. See that review thing down there V ? You need to click on it to win. ;-)


	2. Not Gonna Get Us oh wait

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note, I wish. We own our characters though. This will be the only time we put up a disclaimer, I think you get the point.

Chapter 2: Not Gonna Get Us... oh wait

Audrey skipped happily on there way back to the hotel. Hands heavy with shopping bags, bouncing side to side. She sang the lyrics to the Butterfly song, accompanied by Jennifer. As they were passing a hotel, they found it surrounded by men.

Upon catching sight of the two girls the men parted letting a single figure come forward, the L cosplayer from earlier. He stared over at the two scantily dressed girls in school girl uniforms. "You two are now under arrest under the suspicion of being Kira," he gnawed on his thumb, waiting to gauge their reaction.

"L, just because Jennifer can't sing well, it doesn't mean you can arrest us. Its the Samurai Song, everyone loves the Samurai Song no matter who sings it," Audrey said and waved her hand dismissively. Her bags shook and revealed a glimpse of a lacy black bra.

"Who are you saying can't sing Audrey?" Jennifer said. "Obviously you didn't see the bystanders flinch when you tried to hit those high notes in that song. And I thought we went over this already, it's called Butterfly not the Samurai Song... How many times are you going to make this mistake?" She reached a hand up to push a strand of hair out of her mouth. A fluffy ear flopping out the side of the bag.

"Really Jenn, you can't possibly think that I can't sing. I was in elite choir at our school. Anyways as we have often discussed, its the Samurai Song. We decided to agree to disagree in this particular topic ages ago. Why do you always insist on bringing that up?" Audrey asked as she turned to completely face Jennifer.

"I didn't say you couldn't sing I was just talking about those high notes of yours... You may have been in the Elite choir but that doesn't mean you can sing every note out there," she stuck her tongue out. "And when did we discuss to agree to disagree? Or is this one of those times where you create an agreement out of thin air like how I 'supposedly," she put air quotes around this word, "agreed to never bring up that month long relationship of yours?" she raised an eyebrow.

"How dare you, on all accounts. We said we'd never bring that up ever again. You swore on it, you bitch." Audrey said as she slapped Jennifer's shoulder lightly. "Anyway I can sing my high notes perfectly fine, besides we decided a long time ago to disagree on this topic. Never bring it up again!" Audrey said turning away.

L stared at the two females bickering, clearly ignoring his comment of arresting them. He gestured for the men around him to surround the girls and take them into their custody.

Jennifer noticed the group slowly attempting to surround them. So she suddenly turned her focus to the raven haired insomniac. "Sorry about that but we aren't really in the mood to role play. We've had a long day, we want to go through our hauls, take a shower, you know girl stuff," she smiled. She started to make her way through the crowd only to be stopped by the group of men.

"Yeah I don't want to miss my soaps," Audrey chimed in.

L stared blankly at them, "You two are to be arrested under the suspicion of being Kira."

"You should really stop, don't you think your taking the whole cosplayer thing a little too far. I mean Kira, really?" Audrey said annoyed. "That's like locking Sookie and Bill in a trunk again."

"Yeah you are going way to far, I'm all for being in character and all but the mask has to come off sometime dude. Besides you have to go through the American Consulate before you can take us into custody," Jennifer sighed exasperated by the whole situation.

"There are no legal records of a Ms. Buffy Summers or a Ms. Laura Croft entering Japan." L said.

"Dude, we've saved the world soo many times, how can you not know who we are," Audrey said rolling her eyes. "Buffy was even commissioned to stake Edward."

L dismissed her comment and continued as if nothing had happened. "Since you two are obviously illegally here or trying to impede my investigation by giving false identities, I have the right to take you two into custody," he gestured for the men to cuff the girls.

"Umm, Jenn I think its time to take a page out up my book and ah, scatter," Audrey said as she pulled Jenn through a gap between two men. "Your not gonna get us," Audrey sang in a high pitched voice as she ran away. Jennifer laughed and echoed Audrey.

L watched as the tall, pale girl was dragged along by Laura. It would not be difficult to track them. The men he had hired for this arrest merely stood around him, dumb struck by the teenagers. L coughed, "And why, may I ask, are you not following them?" As if stirred on by his comment the men went off in a fast sprint.

DIDSW

Audrey pulled Jennifer into a clothing store, they rushed into the dressing rooms and she proceeded to strip and pull on her set of white Lolita cosplay, plus her new wig, that fell to her mid-back in a chic blue sheet. "Hurry, or we'll be caught." Audrey said as she glanced out their door, to watch the customers. She slipped on her new white buckled flats and pulled out her parasol, waiting patiently for Jennifer to finish.

Jennifer quickly followed Audrey stripping down to her underthings sliding the frilly, corseted, white lolita outfit Audrey had begged her to buy. She slide on a curly, pigtailed pink wig feeling around to make sure there were no stray hairs. She deftly buckled her newly bought boots, pulling out her matching parasol and glanced over to Audrey. "Wait till they get a load of us neh?"

They left the store and opened their parasols simultaneously, their bags rustling. They walked with the flow of crowd, chatting idly in french, glancing around at the men in suits. "C'est un appel à proximité," Audrey said.

"Certes, mais nous ne sommes pas encore en clair," Jennifer said sighing.

L reached out, grabbing Laura by the wrist.

Audrey turned around and noticing the L cosplayer, she screamed. "Le viol! Aider quelqu'un, n'importe qui! S'il vous plaît!" She ripped her hand from him and hid behind Jennifer.

L stared blankly, inspecting the girl's changed attire, "And how did you suppose you would avoid me dressed like this?"

"Lâchez-moi, vous l'homme de manière inconsidérée!" Audrey said outraged. "Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile dire?"

"Parlez-vous français?" Jennifer said, glaring at L.

"En effet, je ne," L said. "Bien que cela me surprend deux adolescents américains savent le parler."

"Américain? Qu'allez-vous sur le sujet?" Audrey asked confused. "C'est d'ailleurs le point. Pourquoi avez-vous si rudement me saisir? I, non nous ne vous connais même pas."

L signalled the men to capture the girls. As if on cue a nondescript white van pulled up beside them. "You two are to be arrested under the suspicion of being Kira." The girls were slowly dragged towards the van. However not without a fight.

"Qu'est-ce? Pourquoi? Pour quels motifs?" Audrey demanded.

L dismissed Audrey yet again.

Jennifer smacked a hand that had wandered a little too high up, "Watch the hands."

The two girls were then promptly tossed into the van.

Audrey, Jennifer and L's conversation in French.

1. That was a close call

2. True but we aren't in the clear yet

3. Rape! Help someone, anyone! Please!

4. Let go of me, you ill manner man! - What is this fool saying?

5. Do you speak french?

6. Indeed I do. - Though it surprises me two American teenagers would know how to speak it.

7. American? What are you going on about? - That is besides the point. Why did you so rudely grab me? I, no we don't even know you.

8. What? Why? On what grounds?

DIDSW

Blind folded they were lead through a building, until the came to a stop. They were both thrown into a room, landing roughly on the floor. They heard the sound of a door locking and ripped off their blind folds.

"Where are we?" Audrey asked scared glancing around the room. "Its a cell, he wasn't lying. Is this a prison and why is there only one bed."

"I think you're seeing things that isn't a bed. Its a cot with sheets," Jennifer said bluntly. "Obviously this guy is more deranged than Russel."

"But how long will we be here?" Audrey asked "What are we going to do?"

"What could we really do at this point? I mean we are locked up. Not much room for attempting things." Jennifer sighed.

"But what about our stuff? They took it." Audrey wondered

L stared at the two girls freaking out at their obvious discomfort in the situation. He pressed a button in front of him and said clearly into the microphone, "Your possessions are in our custody. They will be returned if you are cleared of all suspicions." His voice came out scrambled on the other end.

"God, is that you?" Audrey asked staring blankly at the tile ceiling. She was laid out on the floor, her hair spread about her head and her arms outstretched.

L pressed the button again, "While I can not say I haven't been called that before it is incorrect. I am L."

Jennifer yawned in a jaw dislocating way then replied, "Of course not. God doesn't use a voice scrambler to talk to people."

"So its the Devil?" Audrey asked, flopping on to her stomach and covering her ears. "Leave me alone! I've already gone through this therapy. Go away!" Audrey screamed.

"He already said he was L. Obviously the therapy didn't work as well as we thought if you still act like that." Jennifer yawned again. "And thank you again L for setting her off. You can turn off the volume to this room. I can't." She glared at the video camera.

"He's lying Jenn, he's lying. You know he does that," Audrey said whimpering.

Jennifer gave Audrey a blank look then roll onto her stomach to attempt to sleep.

Audrey began to whisper the holy rosary, in an attempt to banish the Devil from her. Hours later succumbing to sleep.

DIDSW

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chappie. We might have ranted. So begins the contest remember to review and guess how many references there were.


End file.
